Role-Play Grid:Character Creation Guidelines
This page contains the guidelines of creating a character for Wikizilla Role-Play, and everyone who partakes in role-playing must follow them. }} General Character Page Rules #All character pages must have an infobox. #Do not plagiarize from other sources, or simply link to a different site rather than put effort into writing a character page. #When writing a page, you must take your work seriously; blatant unprofessional writing will not be tolerated. #Characters who rarely appear in the RPverse, if at all, without a good reason will have their page deleted. Names #Names tend to be limitless, but profanity, sexual content, and the like should be kept out of names. #Using adjectives (ie: Fierce, Smart, Fiery) in names can be used to get the character you want, thus meaning one can have almost any species of kaiju or such they like. #Those who prefer not to use adjectives have to put their name in parenthesis next to the character name when making their page, as to avoid confusion with other characters (IE: "Godzilla (So-And-So)"). Infobox #Faceclaims (using pictures of other characters for your character) are no longer allowed. #'Do not' use fanart without permission from the author. #While some degree of sensuality is allowed in picture, it cannot be explicit, and by no means can it be pornography. #If you cannot find or use a picture for your character, you must use the placeholder image instead. #Do not put “everyone good” or “everyone evil” or similar into the enemies and allies lists on the infobox #Unless you don't know what they are, you must list height and length in the infobox; saying it's unimportant or unnecessary is no excuse. #A character does not have to belong to a faction, nor do they have to belong to just one. History #History is not necessary for a page, but is encouraged. #History must start with the character's backstory. #Backstory must not contradict RPverse canon (ie: a character is the son of a Gojiran and Mothra, when Mothra never dated a Gojiran and is married to Megalon). #Be aware of what universe you are in while writing backstory. Trying to make a kaiju hunter hero who hunts any kaiju he sees, in a world where most kaiju are sentient and many are benevolent, will definitely lead to your character being seen as a villain, for instance. #When recording your character's history, do not put unimportant things on there; eating a regular sandwich is not noteworthy enough to be on your character's history page. Personality #Characters must have a defined, original personality; this means avoid using overused character archetypes, especially the Deadpool ripoff, and don’t give them the same old generic “loves good” and “hates evil” stuff. #There's nothing wrong with using common character elements or 'tropes', as long as you put in effort to make those elements interesting. #Describe the character's personality in detail, in at least a paragraph; do not just list personality traits off. Powers #Do not make your character overpowered. If you want to make a powerful character, you must be fair in how you do so, as to give enemies a fighting chance. #If a character is to have teleportation abilities, they must be limited in some way. #Characters cannot be made specifically to annoy others; doing this ruins the fun of WZRP, and no one wants that. Punishments Possible punishments for ignoring these rules include: *Deletion of character pages *Temporary bans. *Blocks. *Demotion. Category:Role-Play